1. Field of the invention
This invention relates in general to wellhead assemblies, and in particular to an apparatus for supporting and sealing casing in a wellhead.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of wellhead assemblies. When drilling a well, surface casing will be set to a selected depth below the surface. Often, a starter head will be attached to this surface casing. The starter head is typically attached by welding, threading, or hydraulic crimping. Welding is time consuming and may leak if not done properly. The hydraulic crimping operations require expensive equipment.
Slips are used in the prior art to support pipe within a housing for many purposes. Generally, slips will be segments having a wedge-shaped cross-section with teeth on the interior to qrip the pipe. Seals of various types are employed above the slips